disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Once Upon a Time (show de fuegos artificiales)
Tokyo Disneyland= |-|Magic Kingdom= |reemplazo = Celebrate the Magic }} Once Upon a Time (originalmente conocida en Magic Kingdom por su nombre completo Once Upon a Time: Where Stories Take You Anywhere) fue un show nocturno en Tokyo Disneyland que se estrenó el 29 de Mayo de 2014. Similar a Celebrate the Magic y Disney Dreams! utilizaba fuegos artificiales, láser, fuego, proyecciones nocturnas y reflectores durante la presentación de 19 minutos. La versión de Magic Kingdom fue estrenada el 4 de Noviembre de 2016. Historia Tokyo Disneyland En octubre de 2013, Tokyo Disney Resort anunció que el programa de proyección en el castillo, "Once Upon a Time", un nuevo espectáculo nocturno en Tokyo Disneyland, se estrenaría el 29 de Mayo de 2014. Este fantástico y reconfortante entretenimiento nocturno utiliza la tecnología de mapeo de proyección para producir un efecto tridimensional al proyectar imágenes de una manera que se adapte a los contornos de los edificios y otras estructuras. Esta es la primera vez que esta tecnología se utiliza en un programa de entretenimiento en el Tokyo Disney Resort. El primer espectáculo se inauguró el 26 de Mayo de 2014. Estaba lloviendo esa noche, por lo que algunos fuegos artificiales no se produjeron. El espectáculo también tuvo actuaciones el 27 y 28 de Mayo antes de la fecha de apertura real. Para evitar problemas de sobrepoblación, el programa presenta sistemas de tickets para áreas de visualización especiales. Edición de Frozen El 13 de Enero de 2015, Tokyo Disneyland presentó un evento de invierno llamado Anna and Elsa's Frozen Fantasy. Durante este período, Once Upon A Time presenta una edición especial de invierno, presentando las escenas y canciones de Frozen, reemplazando las escenas Blancanieves y Winnie The Pooh, incluyendo "For the First Time in Forever" y "Let It Go". El evento finalizó el 20 de Marzo de 2015 y se realizó de nuevo en el invierno de 2016. Aunque el evento terminó, el espectáculo fue muy popular. Por lo tanto, el parque decidió extender la fecha de finalización del espectáculo hasta el 5 de Julio de 2015. Después de eso, el espectáculo original continuó. Magic Kingdom El 26 de Octubre de 2016, se anunció que el espectáculo vendría a Magic Kingdom de Walt Disney World el 4 de Noviembre de 2016, reemplazando el anterior programa de proyección de proyección en el Castillo de Cenicienta, Celebrate the Magic. La versión de Magic Kingdom tiene alguna diferencia con la versión de Tokyo Disneyland porque solo utilizaban minimización de fuego, fuegos artificiales y más reflectores, aunque en Junio de 2017 se agregaron los láser. Esta versión solo ejecuta 14:30 minutos y excluye las escenas Blancanieves y Enredados, y reemplaza ellos con la escena Frozen de la versión especial de invierno. Resumen del espectáculo Conducido por la Sra. Potts, el show comienza como sus cuentos antes de acostar a Chip, incluyendo secuencias que muestran Alice in Wonderland, Tangled, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Frozen, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, y finalmente, Beauty and the Beast, que culmina en la batalla entre Gastón y Bestia peleando en el castillo y la transformación de Bestia en Adam que da inicio al final. El montaje final incluye breves apariciones de personajes de Frozen, Aladdin y The Lion King. Escenas del show * "Once Upon a Time" (tema del show) ** Pinocchio ** The Little Mermaid ** Aladdin ** Beauty and the Beast ** The Lion King ** Lady and the Tramp ** Peter Pan (solo en Tokio) * Versión de Tokio ** Alice in Wonderland *** "Alice in Wonderland" *** "I'm Late” *** "March of the Cards" *** “The Unbirthday Song” ** "I See the Light" (Tangled) * Cinderella ** "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" ** "So This is Love" * "You Can Fly" (Peter Pan) * Versión de Florida ** Frozen (antes durante el evento Anna and Elsa's Frozen Fantasy en 2015-2016) *** "For the First Time in Forever" *** "Let It Go” * Lugares Encantados (versión de Florida; cada año de Abril a Diciembre en Tokio) ** The Silly Song (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs; versión de Tokio) ** "I'm Late" (Alice in Wonderland, versión de Florida) ** The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *** "Rumbly in My Tumbly" *** "Heffalumps and Woozles" * Beauty and the Beast ** "Prologue" ** "Beauty and the Beast" ** "The Mob Song” * Repetición de "Once Upon a Time" ** Aladdin ** Frozen ** The Lion King (versión de Tokio) ** The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (versión de Florida) ** Peter Pan ** Cinderella ** Alice in Wonderland Películas Significado: * – Película incluida * – Película excluida Curiosidades * Mucha de la música de la secuencia de Alice in Wonderland, de una no utilizada secuencia de Alicia de World of Color. * "The Mob Song" fue más corta en la versión de Florida * Luego del estreno de Frozen Fever en Tokyo Disneyland, el segmento de Frozen solo se incluyó en la versión de Florida de la serie. Véase También * Disneyland Forever * Happily Ever After * Remember... Dreams Come True * Celebrate the Magic * Disney Dreams! * Ignite the Dream: A Nighttime Spectacular of Magic and Light * We Love Mickey! * World of Color Referencias Categoría:Artículos Destacados Categoría:Entretenimiento de Tokyo Disneyland Categoría:Antiguas atracciones de Tokyo Disneyland Categoría:Entretenimiento de Magic Kingdom Categoría:Atracciones de Magic Kingdom Categoría:Beauty and the Beast Categoría:Alice in Wonderland Categoría:Tangled Categoría:Cinderella Categoría:Peter Pan Categoría:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Categoría:Winnie the Pooh Categoría:Dumbo Categoría:Frozen Categoría:Aladdin Categoría:The Lion King Categoría:Pinocchio Categoría:The Little Mermaid Categoría:Lady and the Tramp Categoría:Shows de Pirotecnia Categoría:Parques y Atracciones